


Drawning 沉沦

by RosewaterHotel



Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Lavellan Needs a Hug, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 故事发生在入侵DLC几年后，审判庭已经解散，拉维兰与多瑞安一起回到德凡特参与革命事业。少许暴力描写，非主要原创角色死亡，主角黑化。
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Story of Dorian Pavus and Landir Lavellan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085603





	Drawning 沉沦

多瑞安沿着盘旋向下的阶梯迈步前行，手中的蜡烛映亮了爬满青苔的石墙，烛光照不到的阴暗角落里传来老鼠窸窣之声。终于他在囚牢前站稳，铁门大开，气流混合着不详的腥膻味扑面而来，蜡烛上的火苗颤巍巍地发着抖，最终“噗”得一声化作袅袅的白烟。

“审讯已经结束？”他询问那个替自己重新燃起蜡烛的守卫。

“是的。”守卫回答道，“考虑到叛徒曾经的身份，拉维兰大人用最谦逊的方式来寻求真相，劝诫叛徒忏悔他的罪行。”

“他会用刑，就像他对待其他有价值的囚徒一样。”年轻的帕沃斯家主扯动嘴角。

“与从前那些试图伤害您的人相比，约修亚学士所遭受的一切都不值一提。”守卫恭敬地回应着，“他有衣料蔽体，三餐果腹，不曾被饥饿或干渴所折磨。他是您父亲生前最仰仗的渊博学者，拉维兰大人不会让他的肉体受到任何折辱。”

“劳他费心，我父亲的在天之灵一定会感激涕零。”多瑞安接过烛台，强迫自己挤出干涩的笑容，向地牢深处走去。守卫用钥匙替他打开厚重的铁门，穿过遍布着油光、汗腻与血迹的刑具。烛光如潮水般淌过角落里的一间间囚笼，激起低低的、暗哑的、哭泣般的呻吟。

不过是几个孤独而颤抖的喉咙在唱歌罢了，多瑞安却仿佛听到了来自幽冥深处的无数怨灵的哀嚎。

朦胧的火光中，约修亚.巴恩学士被安放在一张扶手椅上，那双多瑞安记忆中抚摸过无数书页卷轴的手就像蜘蛛的触角那样蜷缩而下垂，因博览群书而睿智明亮的双眼镶嵌在眼窝里，变得干瘪而毫无神采。他赤着双足，肩膀战栗，浑身上下只裹了一件亚麻制成的粗糙袍子，头发纠结缠绕满是泥垢。

他身上一道伤口都没有，多瑞安却无法再看下去，转向角落里静静擦拭着匕首的精灵：

“他犯了什么罪？”

学者已是风烛残年，即便在父亲被刺殒命后，依然选择留下来效忠服侍，就如同他还是个小男孩的时候，当他在旧书堆里埋头苦读的时候，当他在无数个夜晚避过父亲的怒火偷偷离家的时候，都未曾有过半分不恭。

他本该安度晚年。

“里通外敌，泄露机密。”

兰迪尔的眼睛微微抬起，兜帽下藤蔓的刺青若隐若现，黑皮甲将精灵颀长的躯体从脖颈裹到脚跟。他静静地站在角落里，仿佛要融化在泼墨般的阴影里遁逃无迹。

所有光芒尽数消逝，唯有漆黑的发，漆黑的兜帽，和漆黑的影子——这不该是兰笛尔.拉维兰的色彩，从来都不是。

他的兰笛尔，他的amatus，他的男孩。

“你很困惑，这是人之常情。”精灵别开视线，踱步站立在学士面前，后者因他的靠近而浑身发颤。“学士已经招供，他向皇国旧部的残党泄露行动计划。我手下最优秀的探员因此丧命……那是一次极为机密的行动策划，本不该有人知晓。”

“我有罪，我只想忏悔，求您慈悲。”老者枯朽见骨的躯壳滑落在地上，膝盖砸在脚下的石砖上，“我偷看了书案上的报告……巡逻范围，换岗时间，紧急撤退的通道方向，将一切告之了我们的敌人，毫无保留。”他用手捂住了遍布血丝的眼睛，泪水从指缝里流出，“他们抓住了我的小孙女……爱丽丝……他们切掉了她的手指让人送还给我……如果我继续保持沉默，将会得到更多……求您慈悲……我已认罪……”

精灵无动于衷，宛若教会大礼堂的雕像般伫立在原地，凝视着匍匐于脚下的老人，缓慢开口：“探员已经在你的住处搜到了你所说的东西，句句属实。”他顿了顿，话语如刀锋一样缓慢凌迟着学士的躯壳，“为什么不一开始就去找帕沃斯大人求救？他视你如亲人。”

“我怕，大人，我的爱丽丝……我唯一的血亲……他们威胁我，不照做就让她生不如死……”

“她已经死了，学士。那根幼童的手指是从死尸身上切下来的。你博学鸿儒，竟分不清是活还是死。”

多瑞安听得到背后鹅毛笔书写的沙沙声响——有人将学士的招供一字一句记录在案，老者跪伏在地发出的绝望哀嚎都无法干扰记录者的工作。直到囚徒的眼泪流干，嗓音嘶哑，兰笛尔才命人给了他一盏清水和一点嗅盐，不让他昏厥当场。

“够了。”多瑞安按耐着胸膛里翻滚的情绪，和不断上涌的酸楚，“他已经认罪伏法，还失去了最后的亲人……”

兰笛尔隽秀的面庞上闪过一丝古怪的笑意，薄唇抿紧，“或许应该让学士来告诉你，我是如何看在你们旧日的情谊上让他认罪的。”

“显而易见，你没有伤害他。”

你真的好仁慈啊，多瑞安默默咽下了讥讽的话语，口腔内满是酸涩。

“是的，即便我可以用更有效率的方式来寻求真相。”精灵回答道，目光落在学士干涸失神的眼睛里，后者抖如筛糠，战兢兢地开口道：

“我穿着卑微的袍子，服服帖帖地做俘虏，每日只有清水和发霉的面包……夜壶被撞碎了，秽物在地板上横流……更糟的是，我不允许睡眠……他们在牢笼旁点燃了十几根蜡烛，无论白天黑夜都亮如白昼，我无法入睡，即便陷入了半昏迷……他们也会一个小时，一个小时的摇醒我……每当我闭上眼睛，就又会有人笼罩在我面前，叫醒我，逼问我，让我忏悔罪行……”

精灵面无表情，用包裹在厚手套里的指节轻轻摩挲着匕首边缘。大发慈悲赐予的零星睡眠将老者的神志一点点割裂，一步步逼退，直到对方坠入无穷无尽的崩溃深渊。

“发掘真相真是件累人的事情，不是吗？”多瑞安听到自己干涩的笑回荡在囚牢潮湿的空气里。精灵似乎根本听不见人类话语中的弦外之意，开口询问：“你想如何处置？”

“哦，现在你来问我了。”

“巴恩学士是你曾经的长辈，亲人。”

“现在他是叛徒，你说如何就如何吧。”多瑞安竭力不让自己的话语听起来太过悲伤——他早该明白，铲除祖国的腐朽并不是一条布满鲜花的康庄大道。他必须坚强。

但是这条路究竟还有多长？他还要失去多少人？

昏暗中，他看到兰笛尔碧绿色的眼珠直直望向老者跪伏的方向，两颗猫眼石幽幽地流露出残忍的光彩。多瑞安感到恐惧正在顺着自己的脊背往上爬。

他的兰笛尔，他的amatus，他的男孩。

“我承诺过，只有交代罪行，你才有权利像初生的婴儿般无忧无虑地长眠。”精灵向学士缓步靠近，烛光流淌过他漆黑如墨的皮甲，“我从不违背我的承诺。”

“拉维兰大人，不……”老者的喉咙里发出了濒死者才有的绝望嚎叫，他双手双脚匍匐在地，刻满皱纹的饱满额头“碰碰”撞向地板，鲜血流进他的嘴巴，“我已行将就木……我的孙女，我的爱丽丝……”

“她失去了手指和性命，而我最好的探员却被开膛破肚后暴尸荒野，被秃鹰啄食，其余人都被割了喉咙。”

“可我没有杀他们，我连地上的蚂蚁都舍不得踩……”修士拼命摇头，鲜血爬满了他曾经慈祥的面庞，“恳求您，造物新娘的使者，赐我慈悲……灰袍守望者皈依旧神，杀害教皇，你宽恕了他们；赤崖法师勾结外敌，引狼入室，你宽恕了他们……求您高抬贵手宽恕我这把老骨头吧，发发慈悲！发发慈悲吧！”

死一般的寂静笼罩了囚牢，记录者的羽毛笔僵硬在手中微微颤栗，不敢为这番话留下只字片语。多瑞安的喉咙梗住了，那一瞬间记忆的潮水铺天盖地淹没了他——那已经是数年之前的事了，他却忘记不了那连同印记一起被溶解的手臂，和男孩自审判庭解散后空洞无神的眼眸。安娘之手可以关闭无数个裂隙，却阻挡不了四散在宫廷和民间的无数流言纷扰。他拯救了所有人，最后却要在庸碌之徒面前低头忏悔自己的“罪行”来平息众怒。

无论是怜悯还是仇恨都是他最不需要的。或许造物新娘与精灵诸神会证明他的清白，但他已经支撑不住重重打击后的遍体鳞伤。恩师背叛，四面楚歌，南方已经没有他的容身之处。

从此精灵余生中的每一刻都是为多瑞安而活——为了他的壮志而活，为了他的安危而活，为了他的胜利、痛苦、屈辱和荣耀而活。他是他背后承受所有黑暗与丑恶的影子，是烛光旁缱绻盘旋的飞蛾，是胜利号角呼啸后一个微弱的回声。

“对不起……”多瑞安的嘴唇轻轻翕动着，话却一句都说不清楚，“是我害了你……”

他的兰笛尔，他的amatus，他的男孩——从前的审判官，天堡之主，安卓斯特新娘的使者，虔诚克己的宗教丰碑……

“关于我的过去，你知道得很清楚啊。”兰笛尔露出微笑，手套落地，皮革遮蔽下的机械之手在魔晶的催动下绽放出妖冶的光，“不错，我杀死了旧神，弥补了裂隙，拯救了费罗登，拯救了奥莱，整个塞达斯都欠了我一条性命……”

下一个瞬间，鬼魅般的阴影无声无息地滑向叛徒身后，蓦地卡住了老者的脖颈固定在椅背上，被机械手臂所禁锢的血肉之躯发出咯咯作响的窒息声，双脚踢蹬，手臂乱抓。

“可是你求错人了，学士。造物新娘的使者早就死了。”

伴随着颈骨折断的钝声，精灵冰冷的嗓音划破寂静，刺穿了多瑞安的胸膛。

“你猜猜，是谁杀死了他？”

THE END


End file.
